


The Last Night

by GabesGurl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Hurt Comfort Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don't own the song or the characters! The song is The Last Night by Skillet  
> I can't write accents at all! If they aren't here my beta was no help either.  
> This was written with Voice Recognition Software, there may be some inconsistencies because of that.  
> Thank you to my Beta reader princessofthedeadsheep

 

  
 _**You come to me with scars on your wrist** _  
_**You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this** _  
_**I just came to say goodbye** _  
_**I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine** _  
_**But I know it's a lie.** _

  
      
    He'd just finished grooming himself for the night when he heard it, a wind whistling through the tunnels. Not so strange, true, but this one carried with it the scent of autumn which meant one thing.  
  
    Bunny waited a few moments for the Frost Guardian to pop in, but when Jack didn't appear he turned from where he was heading into his den. A quick glance around didn't reveal Jack to him, so he began his search. He found the white-haired teen sitting under a tree head tucked into his knees. Something in him gave him a sharp jerk as he approached cautiously.  
  
    "Hey Frostbite, don't ya have better things to do than bother me?"  
  
    When no reply came, the worry in him grew. Something was really wrong. He approached cautiously and was surprised when Jack jumped up.  
  
    "Sorry for bothering you Kangaroo."  
  
    Before Jack could sprint off, the Guardian of Hope had his paw on his shoulder, yanking him back to the ground. He'd caught a glint of liquid gleaming in those blue eyes, so he wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. The kid was definitely not alright, something was going on.  
  
    "Nah, mate, you're here aren't ya? What's up?"  
  
    The Pooka wasn't prepared to have an armful of trembling, shaking spirit for sure. He closed his arms around the thin form and tried to figure out what had happened. He carded a paw through the silky fine white strands of hair.  
  
    "Jamie ok? Sophie? Come on and talk to me Frosty. What's going on?"  
  
    Jack shook his head, face pressed deeply into the warm comforting fur of his friend. He wasn't sure how to tell the other that he just couldn't do it anymore. After the defeat of Pitch he'd thought he wouldn't feel alone any longer but instead it made the nights he was alone even more intense and painful.  
  
    Feeling the other guardian adjust how he was sitting, the winter spirit clung tight. He couldn't let go, if he did the loneliness would descend again. He gently bumped his head against Bunny's chin not noticing how he froze up. How could he even start to explain the fear and anxiety that had struck him?  
  
    "Don't want to be alone anymore..... please? Stay with me just a moment?" His voice was weak and fragile.  
  
    Aster was in shock, but clutched the thin body closer to him, how could he say no to that? He was also wracked with guilt, as they had left him alone for far too long. Mind made up and without a second thought he stood, hoisting Jack up in his arms as he began making his way to his nest.  
  
  
 _ **This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
 _ **Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_  
 _ **I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_  
 _ **The last night you'll spend alone,**_  
 _ **I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_  
 _ **I'm everything you need me to be.**_  
  
    If he was truthful with himself, Jack was waiting for the moment Bunny decided to withdraw and throw him out of his home, as he'd done hundreds of other times. It was one reason he was clinging so tightly, he'd treasure the contact he could get while it was offered.  
  
    He'd realized he was in love with Bunny months before, but he knew he had no chance. He was just an obnoxious Winter Spirit and Bunny was... well he was the Easter Bunny! He was so amazing and so tender with the kids, which might be one of the reasons Jack had fallen for him.  
  
    Vaguely aware that they were moving, he's shocked when a blanket is tucked around him and he becomes aware that his tears have stopped slowly and he has been moved inside.  
  
    He's perfectly content to just nuzzle deeper into Bunny's warm embrace and pretend it's not all about to end.  
  
    They'd screwed up, stupendously, Aster realized as he continued to try and sooth Jack. He'd been upset when he'd lost believers but Jack? He'd had none of that for 300 years, on top of not even knowing who he was.  
  
    Nuzzling into the soft white locks he began rocking the small spirit in his arms and humming. He wasn't letting Jack go, ever. Bunny was laying claim and no one would take him away now.  
  
    The Guardian of Hope had been alone for so long he'd given up his own hope of finding someone who might understand his loneliness. Now though, he thought he might have found it in his fellow Guardian.  
  
 _ **Your parents say everything is your fault**_  
 _ **But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all**_  
 _ **I'm so sick of when they say**_  
 _ **It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine**_  
 _ **But I know it's a lie.**_  
  
      
    Exhaustion was pulling at Jack but he refused to let it claim him yet. Carefully he loosened his grip on Bunny’s fur, surprised when a warm paw continued stroking down his back.  
  
    “I didn’t mean to.” He murmured softly, finally bringing his face out of the other’s chest and leaning against him.  
  
    “What didn’t ya mean Frostbite?”  
  
    Jack flinched and tried to pull back, because this? This would upset Bunny and he’d be cast out.  
  
    “I never meant to ruin any of your Easters. In ‘68 I was excited because I thought maybe you’d see me.” The younger spirit fell silent for a moment, his body was tense, just waiting for the anger. “Sometimes when I get excited things just slip and no one had ever seen me. I thought a little bit of snow would make the kids more excited to find the eggs, but then it just -” He cut himself off as he was pushed back gently and he cast his eyes to the side of the room they were in.  
  
    A warm touch on his chin had him glance up and meet green eyes that shone such warmth for him that he flinched again and tried to pull back. He felt even worse now, remembering how the Guardian had reacted.  
  
    “I was lonely.” It was a whisper, barely an exhale from Jack's lips.  
  
    He felt like he’d been kicked in the chest, what kind of Guardian of Hope was he that he’d never even realized how broken the little one before him was? How many times had he completely dismissed the Spirit of Winter without a thought, thinking him reckless and useless?  
  
    Reaching out again he gently stroked the side of Jack’s face.  
  
    “Listen to me Jack,” He said tenderly, nudging the other until those beautiful cerulean eyes met his, “You have nothing to apologize for. We-I-am the one who should apologize. Can you even begin to forgive me?”  
  
    Aster watched as two tears dripped and turned into ice before falling. Jack nodded. Deciding it was enough for now, he pulled Jack to him.  
  
    “I’m not letting ya go, mate, ya won’t be alone anymore. I promise ya that, nothing will get ya from me now.”  
  
    Jack finally let himself relax, he knew Bunny didn’t mean he could annoy him nightly, but he’d take all he could get. Right now? He was warm and so comfortable and even more? He wasn’t alone.  
  
 _ **This is the last night you'll spend alone**_  
 _ **Look me in the eyes so I know you know**_  
 _ **I'm everywhere you want me to be.**_  
 _ **The last night you'll spend alone,**_  
 _ **I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,**_  
 _ **I'm everything you need me to be.**_  
      
    Bunny continued stroking Jack’s back and hair until he knew the young one had fallen asleep. Oh, he knew Jack didn’t believe him, no way it was that easy.  
  
    He’d take it in steps though, and right now? Jack was where he needed to be. With Aster, tucked against him safe and sound. The rest would come with time.  


 

 


End file.
